How Long Have You Been Here?
by To Love The Enemy
Summary: Sinbad is a senior at Seven Seas High. While sitting in class he notices a short albino in the back of his class and is determine to know more about him. But when Jafar starts getting hurt, will Sinbad still try to get close or just leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world who are just aren't in the mood to do something so we end up reading something gay or stupid or something so stupid it becomes gay. I am known as Shadow Moon 3 to most people or To Love Thy Enemy (but I like Shadow Moon so call me that) and I will be some kind of guide to all the fucking craziness that may or may not happen.**

**Warning: This may (and will be) yaoi boy x boy ness in later chapters **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi because Sinbad is not fucking Ja'far in any point  
**

oOo

To most people Mondays are the worst days to anyone over the age six. That saying is over ruled when you're in high school; this is mostly focused on Sinbad. Not only does the saying haunt him like a ghost, he is stuck in a boring class with boring classmates with a boring teacher who is teaching a boring lesson.

Did he menschen he was bored, because he really is.

Looking around the classroom he only saw one of his friends, Masrur , who looked like he took out a spiral and started drawing instead of pay attention to the lesson. Sinbad looked at the teacher who was too involved in the lesson , before looking around the class to see if someone was doing something stupid to mess with.

'Let's see nerd, cheerleader, jock, emo, wanna be pimp, slacker, old man, gay, lesbian, pri - wait old man?!' Sinbad took another look and saw what he thought was an old man but turned out to be another student who bleached his hair.

'Oh yeah I forgot the freak.' He mentally groaned as he continued to look at the kid.' Come to think about it who the hell is this kid?'

Other than the white hair the boy had pale skin. He wore thick glasses with lens that made his eyes impossible to see. He was reading a book with no cover except for a small red bird in one of the corners.

Sinbad continued to stare at the kid for who knows how long before his thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Everyone packed up their things and made their ways home. Masrur was standing at the door waiting for him and Sinbad to head home. But before he left, Sinbad walked over to the mystery kid who was putting his book away.

"Hey." Sinbad stood blocking the guy from leaving" How long have you been in this class?"

The kid looked up at him and adjusted his glasses on his face." What are you talking about I've been in this class since the beginning of the year." He stated before side stepping Sinbad and leaving the class.

While he was leaving Sinbad noticed how short the guy was. He barely made it to his shoulders and he was pretty sure most of the freshmen were taller than him.

Masrur peeked his head in the class to see Sinbad just standing there.

"Sinbad you alright? Is something wrong?" Sinbad walked out of the class and gave his red – head giant a grin.

"Yeah I'm fine big guy but can I ask you something?" He asked." Do you know that kid?" He gestured to the retreating albino.

"That's Ja'far. He works in the library most of the time but no one really knows him because he's very distant to people so people don't know him." Masrur said as he and Sinbad started walking in the other direction.

'Ja'far huh I think I want to know more about you my little albino' Sinbad smirked and he and Masrur headed home.

oOo

Ja'far slipped into his house and silently made his way to his room hoping not to catch _his _ attention.

"You're late." Damn it so close.

"I'm sorry some kid stopped me in the classroom it won't happen again." Ja'far said wanting to get as far away from this man as possible.

The man stood up from the couch and walked over to where Ja'far stood. He had a beer bottle in his hand which scared him even more than the man just standing near him, but before he could even blink the bottle way raised and smashed against his head knocking him to the ground. He was then kicked repeatedly no matter how much he begged the man didn't stop. After a few more kicks the man stopped, he grabbed another beer from the fridge and walked back to the couch.

"Now get out of me sight you bitch." Ja'far slowly picked himself up and walked up the stairs.

"Whatever you say … Dad." He mumbled and headed to his room for the night.

**Do I feel bad about having Ja'far beat yes yes I do I almost didn't want to finish BECAUSE I felt so bad for having him suffer. But don't worry it will get better ….. I think **

**R & R**

**Stay Sweet~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I be back people to all who are following this story just want to say thanx and tell me if something's wrong because English isn't my best subject. Well enough of my saying shit on with the story****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the idea and the computer  
**

oOo

Sinbad stood by the school gate waiting for Ja'far. After seeing the guy in the back of his class he wanted to know more about him. So the next day he rushed to school and waited by the gate just to see him before class. He stood there for about 30 minutes when he saw familiar white hair. Sinbad waved but it went unnoticed as Ja'far walked right passed him. But that didn't stop him as Sinbad walked up behind him and slung his arm around Ja'far's neck.

"What's up little buddy." He grinned only to cause Ja'far to groan in annoyances.

"Please let go. Why are you even talking to me last time I checked you didn't even now my name?" Complained Ja'far as he fixed his glasses and tried to get Sinbad off him.

"How can you say that." Sinbad faked cry. "You're my new best friend so now me and you have to hang out whenever we get the chance."

"I don't see how we can be friends when we barley know each other." He quickly shot back.

"Are you not a morning person or are you just always in a foul mood?" Sin questioned.

Ja'far growled deep in his throat as he grabbed Sinbad's wrist and twisted it in a painful way that made Sinbad yelp in pain.

"My mood comes from people, like you, who bother me when they aren't wanted." He growled and quickly left Sinbad the nurse his wrist.

Masrur walked in school and saw Ja'far walking away and Sinbad clutching his wrist. Masrur sighed and walked over and placed his hand on Sinbad's shoulder.

"Why do I get the feeling that you want Ja'far?" He questioned

Sinbad started laughing and gave Masrur and huge smile." It's not want he is already mine and he can't stop it no matter what he does." He stated and marched into the school with Masrur following sighing at his friend.

oOo

As the two friends walked into school Sinbad went on about how he and Ja'far are best friends now while Masrur only nodded to have Sinbad think he was still paying attention. While Sinbad was telling what he and Ja'far were going to do one day the two noticed a large crowded and went to see what was going on.

"I wonder what's going on?" Masrur asked.

"It's Al-Sarmen's **A/N I don't think that's spelt right** group again this time they're picking on some nerd." A by-stander said.

"Should have known it was them causing trouble again right Sinbad. Sinbad?" Masrur stood trying to get his friends attention but only to notice that he wasn't paying attention instead thinking about something.

'_He said they were picking on a nerd. Ja'far is kind of nerdy looking when you think about it and he did walk in before us_' "Masrur can you give me a boost?" Sinbad asked stopping his thoughts.

Masrur was a little confused but agreed either way and lifted Sinbad above the crowd only to have his fear come true.

Surrounded by some Al-Sarmen group members was his small albino 'friend'. Ja'far. He stood with a blank look on his face( or as blank as it looked to him) obviously annoyed being by people.

"Look here shrimp." One of the guys said and Sinbad could see Ja'far's face twitch at the name." Just give us your money and all your homework and the then you can leave not beaten that badly."

"So what you're saying is I can give you my shit and get beat or not give you my shit and still get beat. Well that's just a great fucking deal." Ja'far said in a sarcastic tone.

"I see how it is you just want the beating." The guy was about to hit him in the face and take whatever he wanted-

"Wait!" A voice stopped the punch midair having it rest barley away from Ja'far's face. A small boy with long black braided hair walked towards Ja'far and Sinbad swore he heard him say 'Oh fuck me'. The boy stood in front of Ja'far and gave a creepy smile. "Hi Ja'baby you miss me?"

"Only the days I didn't have to see you." Ja'far hissed. "Can I just take the beating it would be so much better now that your here Judal."

Judal gave a bigger grin and walked over to Ja'far and slapped him across the face causing his glasses to hit the ground.

"Remember this bitch I will always be better than you no matter what you do or say." And with that Judal, his group and all the other students left the hall.

Sinbad hopped off of Masrur's shoulders and rushed over to Ja'far who was on the ground looking for his glasses but was nowhere near them.

"You okay little bub-" Sinbad felt his breath hitch as he stared at Ja'far's eyes. They were a misty gunpowder color and looked unfocused and hurt.

"Beautiful." He said making Ja'far blush an look away from where he hopped Sinbad was and desperately hunted for his glasses. Sinbad snapped out of his thoughts and handed Ja'far his glasses.

"Thanks." He replied and quickly hurried away from Sinbad and Masrur.

Masrur had watched the whole thing and gave a small smile." Still want him as a friend Sinbad?" Sinbad gave his friend a smirk and the two went to class.

oOo

Ja'far slowly closed the library door and leaned against it his blush still on his face.

'He can't like me I'm not worst that kind of attention and I'm not even a girl' Ja'far's thoughts ran wild as he tried to think of what Sinbad was talking about while he started organizing some of the books.

**And I am done for now I don't have any more thoughts for this chapter this is all just from the top of my head so sorry if I don't update in a while or something. What I find funny is that I have been listening to a song called 'Say You Like Me' by We The Kings and it's like a perfect match for this story well peace people**

**R & R**

**Stay Sweet~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people Shadow Moon is back with some more shit to fill your brains. Nothing great has be going on so lets just get on with the story, but I am starting another story called The Devil's Wings it's going to be a D Gray Man story so ya just to let you people know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea turns out I don't own this computer so bummer  
**

oOo

Ja'far sat at the library check out desk reading. After the whole hallway thing he has be avoiding Sinbad and Judal for the pass two day. It was easy to avoid Judal seeing that he was sophomore but Sinbad was more troubling good thing he didn't have to go to his classes seeing that his grades were the best in the whole school.

"Ja'far-kun shouldn't you be at some of your classes?" Ja'far looked up to see the Libran Scheherazade. She shorter than his self but she looked way too young for her age. Her long blond hair pretty much dragged behind her but was never dirty seeing that she was always in the library. Ja'far really enjoyed her company even if he never sees her crack a smile.

"They don't need me in class the only reason I'm still here is so I can graduate with my class." He said with a smile.

"If you say so I don't want any trouble when I get back." Scheherazade warned as she walked out her office.

"You don't have to worry about me all you have to worry is that Titus doesn't get into trouble." She looked at him with a straight face but he could tell from her eyes that she was smiling.

"I'll leave you to lock up after school bye." And with that she left leaving Ja'far alone once again.

Ja'far sighed and leaned back in his chair. He took off his glasses and played with them in his hands even if he couldn't really see what he was doing.

'I don't see how an albino can be beautiful. That's probably why my parents did suicide and now I'm stuck with this dumb ass of a father.' He thought as he put his glasses back on and walked to the back to finish organizing something. While back there he didn't hear the door open and close or the footsteps of approaching figure until he was hugged from behind and spun around.

"Little buddy how come you aren't in class anymore?" Sinbad grinned and noticed that Ja'far look like he was about the have a heart attack. He placed him back on the ground and let go only to get a glare in return.

"What in the sweet name of hell. Do. You. Want." Ja'far growled as soon as he slowed his hearts rate down.

"How come you're not in class anymore?"

Ja'far groaned and went back to the front desk knowing that Sinbad will follow. "Because I don't need to go to class anymore I have the highest grades so I don't need to go all the time."

"So what you're saying is that just really smart and don't need to come to class." Sinbad summarized.

"So smart that the offered me the power to graduate in my freshman year."

"WHAT!" Sinbad shouted only to be shushed by Ja'far. "If you're so smart why are you still here?"

Ja'far sighed again. "I don't like my dad alright being at school keeps him always from me. And because of this they'll allow me graduate with my class." Before Sinbad could ask more the door opened to reveal a giant man with long blue hair.

"Hello Officer Hinahoho what can I do for you today?" The man known as Hinahoho grinned and ruffled Ja'far's white hair.

"Nothing for now just wanted to tell you your dad is back in jail. Want to guess the charges?." He said holding the paper work in his hand.

"Well seeing that I have his license and keys I'll have to say robbery, driving without a license, DWI, fleeing police, and assault of an officer is there anything I missed?" Ja'far quickly stated.

"Nope that's about it. He's going in for about 20 years and I know you're not paying bail or he getting out for good behavior so if you need anything just call." Hinahoho waved and let his self out leaving a somewhat happy Ja'far and a highly confused Sinbad.

"Who was that and what just happened?" Sinbad asked

"That was Hinahoho he's a police officer who is in charge of all case dealing with my dad and it seems my dad is back in jail again." He summarized the conversation. "Which means I free to do want I want for now." The final bell rang and Ja'far packed up his thing to leave only to dragged off with Sinbad. "Where are you taking me?"

"Me and a few friends are going to the mall and you being free means you're coming with and there is nothing you can do about it." Sinbad cheered. Ja'far thought about it for a second before he gave a small laugh.

"Fine I'll come just let me lock the library real fast." He begged before being dragged off.

oOo

Judal sat in a tree in the school yard eating a peach. 'Fuck it's so boing around here. Kouen lied when he this place was interesting.' Finishing his peach he threw the pit at a leaving student and shot them a glare when they looked back. He was about to get out of the tree when something or someone caught his attention. He had long purple hair that was tied in a loose ponytail.

"Wow that's someone who I'm sure will love to fuck me." He was about to go talk to him when he saw Ja'far walking with him looking the happiest Judal has seen him in a while.

"Well what do you know Ja'baby got someone new to fuck him." Judal smirked as an evil thought came to mind. "Why don't we see what happens when the past wants to play too"

**And I am done for now I don't when I'll be able to post again seeing that I have this wonderful thing where happiness dies to go to (school) but who knows I might be able to sneak a computer in seeing that my bag is somewhat clean. Well Shadow Moon out**

**R & R**

**Stay Sweet~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people Shadow Moon is tired ya that's a good word to describe how I feel. I finished the first chapter of my D Gray Man story and I might before this one depends how far I get with this if it gets to late I'll just post the other well enough of my shit back to the story( very dramatic)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea… and the computer that's right I got a computer  
**

oOo

Ja'far and Sinbad were talking ever since they left the library, the two were basically having pointless arguments but Ja'far was actually happy. Guessing it was because his dad was back in jail for twenty years so the beatings would cut down to nothing, but it could also be that he finally had at least one friend at this school. He feels stupid for finally admitting it but he guess Sinbad really was his friend seeing that the damn fool was still hanging around.

Seeing that Ja'far was quiet for some time, Sinbad used the time to think as well. 'I can maybe tell him my feelings in the car seeing that I have a surprise for him. "Hey Ja'far can we make a pit stop on the way?" He asked with a smirk.

Ja'far was a little confused on why Sinbad was smirking and it made him question going anywhere with this guy, but he agreed either way.

God that was going to haunt him.

oOo

The two had walked to Sinbad's car **A/N: Don't make me explain his car I am horrible with cars so just don't make me.** And were having small talk but were mostly silent. From the silence Ja'far was still thinking about Sinbad and Sinbad was thinking the other person in the car with him.

'He's considered a friend now but I know friend don't tell the other that their beautiful it's even worse when it's with guys.' Ja'far mentally screamed taking a small glance at Sinbad

'Oh god he's looking at me and he looks so cute doing it too. If something doesn't happen soon I might just kiss him.' Sinbad begged and almost cheered at the sight of his pit stop.

'Wait this is my eye doctor.' Ja'far was shocked and look at Sinbad in confusion as he stepped out of the car. 'I didn't know Sinbad had something wrong with his eyes I guess that's why he called me beautiful.' At that though Ja'far's self-esteem go down a few notches at the thought but let's face it. Nobody likes an albino.

The two walked towards the door but before Ja'far could open the door Sinbad spun around stopping his entire.

"Wait right here I'll be right back so don't worry about it." Sinbad slipped into the building before Ja'far could start an argument. Ja'far didn't feel like making a scene so he just waited and true to his word Sinbad came out with a small bag in tow.

"What did you even ha-Hey! Give those back I can't see without them!" Sinbad had taken his glasses leaving everything in a thick fuss. "Sin this isn't funny I can't see without my glasses."

'Damn he has no idea how cute that was saying my name like that.' Sinbad held back the dirty thought of what he wanted to do to him. "Don't worry about it because" Sinbad took out another pair of glasses from the bag and slipped them onto Ja'far. "These fit you much better than the others."

Ja'far was a little confused what he was talking about until Sinbad pulled out a small mirror and showed the fact that he had new glasses. They weren't as thick as his others but they were good enough for him to see. They had a red frame and had a small snake edged in then he realized something.

Sinbad just bought him new glasses.

Ja'far felt his face heat up at what was happening. He wanted to say thank you but he was lost of words. He heard Sinbad chuckle and step closer to him.

"You're just too cute for my own good." He heard Sinbad mumble but couldn't push the thought as Sinbad pressed their lips together.

oOo

In a nearby ally a figure watch as the two kissed in front of the store finding it funny how no one else really saw. The figure tore their eyes away before sighing.

"I guess he was right him after all but that won't stop me from messing with his mind and new relationship." A sick smile came onto their face as they disappeared.

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't think this was going to take this long but again I'm sorry but I think I know what I'm doing now so I'll try and add more soon**

**R & R**

**Stay Sweet~**


End file.
